Le Créateur
by menLOVEmen
Summary: Prologue : Max réfléchit sur ce qui s'est passé depuis que leur existence a été découvert et sur ce qui va se passer dans un avenir proche.
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Moi (ou Snchzmig@aol.com !!!)

**Disclaimer** : Les persos et la série Dark Angel ne sont pas à moi. J'aimerais bien que Logan ou Alec soit à moi, mais bon, faut pas rêver…

**Base** : Dark Angel (Eh ouais, si on est dans la section Dark Angel, y'a une raison…)

**Titre** : Le Créateur (les amateurs de la série comprendront…)

**Sujet** : Ben là, c'est le prologue ! Ça résume surtout ce qui s'est passé et l'ambiance à Terminal City. Eh, le début de l'intrigue à la fin !!!

**Avertissements** : Rien pour l'instant. Mais j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête…

Autre : Des REVIEWS !!!!!!!! J'en veux plein !!!

~~~  **_Le Créateur_**  ~~~

¤ Prologue ¤**__**

_            Ce soir, je suis sur le Phare. Oui, moi, Max, je suis sur le Phare. Ou tout du moins en rêve. Ben oui, depuis qu'on a découvert notre existence, je ne peux plus m'y rendre sans risque. Qui aurait de me suivre tout là-haut, me direz-vous ? Mais, bon, on est jamais trop prudente. Donc, j'y vais pas. Alors, j'utilise des substituts. Ma super intelligence de bête de foire transgénique me permet de sélectionner ce dont je rêverai. Cette faculté, je ne la connaissais pas. C'est Alec quoi me l'a apprise. C'était à la base fait pour tester un plan d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Ça permettait d'éprouver le plan, et toutes ses éventuels conséquences. Pratique, mais bon, comme c'est l'utilisation qu'en faisait Manticore, c'est naze. _

_            Tout ce qui peut rappeler Manticore, je zappe ! Je me sers donc de cette faculté pour me projeter là où je ne peux plus aller. Il faut savoir s'adapter._

_            Je suis donc sur le Phare. Là, je peux faire le point, seule avec moi-même. Il est vrai que j'en ai bien besoin. Depuis que les gens savent qui nous sommes, nos vies ont changé du tout au tout. On est obligé de rester confinés à Terminal City. _

_            Certes, ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours, vu le nombre croissants de mutants qui nous rejoignent. En plus, chacun est très différent et a son caractère qui l'est tout autant! Mais bon, ils parviennent à s'entendre. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont pas le choix. Ils doivent rester unis s'ils veulent continuer à exister. C'est triste à dire, mais leur survie ne tient qu'à un fil ! La moindre incartade et White envenimera la chose pour pousser les masses qui scandent à longueur de journée « A mort les mutants ! » à les attaquer de front. A nous attaquer de front. Car je fais partie de ce « ils » bien que j'ai une apparence humaine. Et dieu sait que s'ils en viennent à se désunir, je ne pourrai pas empêcher tout le monde de commettre l'irréparable. En effet, je veux à tout prix éviter de tuer un humain pour ne pas dégrader encore plus notre image. White a beau être la pire des ordures, si Joshua l'avait tué, la presse en aurait fait une victime aussi innocente que l'agneau qui vient de naître et Joshua serait passé pour un monstre sanguinaire assoiffé de sang dépourvu de tout humanité. Et là, c'est j'exagère à peine. _

_            Enfin, bon, là, on parle de quelqu'un qui semble avoir disparu. Il s'agit de White, pas de Joshua. Celui-là, avec la raclée que lui a filé le « Toutou », comme dit Original Cindy, soit il s'est enfermé chez lui de peur qu'on vienne l'achever, soit il panse ses blessures, en prévoyant sa prochaine offensives pour tous nous massacrer. Par contre, les familiers contre qui on s'est battu, eux, ils doivent pisser dans leurs brailles rien que de penser à nous… Enfin, bon, White, on est prêts à le recevoir, sauf si bien sûr, il tente de nous faire du mal par des voies détournées. Là, j'irai personnellement lui faire bouffer ses serpents._

_            Sinon, je vous parlais d'Original Cindy. Elle est restée avec nous à T.C (Terminal City pour les incultes !). Elle est super. Je l'adore. C'est un véritable puits de tolérance. Elle est toujours conciliante entre les mutants. Elle parvient systématiquement à trouver un terrain d'entente quand il y a conflit. Sketchy est resté lui aussi. Hum… Lui, c'est différent. Il est… comment dire… passif. Il ne nous craint pas. Il a compris qu'on n'était pas des êtres abjects sans morale. Et il se la coule douce. Il joue au poker avec les mutants, vide nos réserves de nourriture et d'eau, se balada en sous-vêtements le matin au réveil…  Et encore, là, je suis gentille et je ne dis pas tout. Parce que je peux vous dire qu'il ne fout rien ! Mais bon, il sait animer par son humour… Et ses conneries… Là, non plus, je ne citerai rien…_

_            On a pas eu de nouvelle de Normal. Je pense bien qu'il a changé d'avis sur nous tous depuis qu'il a mis au monde ce petit bébé._

_            En parlant de ce petit bébé, il est très mignon et sa mère Gem se porte comme un charme. Le petit Bray est un petit bambin merveilleusement trognon. Il gazouille comme un petit oiseau. Il apporte un peu de douceur et de tendresse parmi nous._

_            Et Logan… Eh ben, c'est toujours aussi difficile. Cette saleté de rétrovirus est une vraie plaie. Il est obligé de mettre des gants stérilisés et antiseptisés à chaque fois qu'il doit avoir le moindre contact avec moi. Je sais que c'est aussi dur pour lui que pour moi. Mais ça semble beaucoup l'affecter. Il s'enferme souvent dans sa pièce tout seul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on l'entend, il fait beaucoup de bruit. On dirait qu'il s'entraîne. A chaque fois que j'essaie de lui en parler, il me répond un truc pas clair et il saute sur la première occasion pour changer de conversation. C'est bizarre…_

_            Enfin, qui suis-je pour trouver quelque chose « bizarre », moi qui ait un ADN modifié, un rétrovirus, un amie issue d'un chien et un gars amateur de morsure de serpents qui me courent après et qui descend de celui qui nous a tous créés, un gars sûrement très mégalo qui est censé avoir toutes les réponses à mes questions…_

_            Arf ! La vie est bien dure, dans ce monde post-apocalyptique… Mais on survivra, et un jour, on pourra sortir dans la rue ! Ça, je vous le jure, à vous mes amis ! Je m'en fais un devoir et un point d'honneur ! _

_            Et…_

_« Petite sœur ! »_

_            Ah mon dieu ! Joshua vient d'apparaître ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'l fait là ??? Ah, mais oui, c'est un rêve, c'est vrai. Il doit sûrement essayer de me réveiller. Bon, ben, de toute façon, j'ai fini de méditer. _

_            Allez, je me réveille !_

***

            Max se réveille et trouve effectivement Joshua, debout devant son lit. 

« Petite sœur, il y a quelqu'un qui là. C'est un mutant. Viens voir !!! »

            Il semble très excité. Il tire Max du lit et l'amène à l'entrée du bâtiment où se trouve.

« Oh putain ! ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher Max. »

*** **_A suivre_** ***


	2. Partie 1

**Auteur** : Toujours moi, le fou qui a je ne sais pas combien de fics en cours ! (et mon e-mail, c'est toujours Snchzmig@aol.com !!!)

**Disclaimer** : Hé oui ! Ni Logan, ni Alec ne sont à moi ! J'aimerais bien…  Arf… La vie est cruelle !

**Base** : A votre avis ? Vous avez regardé dans quelle section vous êtes entrés ? Hé oui ! C'est la section Dark Angel ! 

**Titre** : Le Créateur (Ça n'a toujours pas changé !)

**Sujet** : Première partie ! Vous allez découvrir quelqu'un de spécial…

**Avertissements** : Y se passera rien de gore ou de trash, enfin, je pense. En fait, je construis l'histoire en même temps que je l'écris… -_-'

**Reviews** : Merci à Kina pour son gentil petit mot et ses encouragements. Par contre, tu m'as dit d'envoyer ma fic, ce que j'ai fait mais personne ne l'a publié, il me semble

**Autre** : Je veux des reviews !!! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, qu'elles soient de félicitations ou de critique ! Le tout, c'est que ce ne soit pas « c'est nul ! » si c'est négatif ! Expliquez ce qui vous plait pas !

~~~  **_Le Créateur_**  ~~~

¤ Prologue ¤**__**

            Disons-le franchement, Max est sur le cul. Elle est tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne trouve rien à dire. Pareil pour Joshua qui parvient à bégayer deux ou trois syllabes. Alec arrive et déclare :

« Détruisez Manticore et Manticore viendra à vous ! »

            D'autres mutants arrivent et lâchent des « oh » et des « ah » de stupéfaction. Original Cindy arrive et lâche :

« Ouah ! On dirait le…

_ Ouais, souffle Max. il ressemble au symbole de Manticore. Il y ressemble même beaucoup…

_ C'est normal, explique Logan qui débarque de la salle. C'est un Manticore. »

***

« QUOI ? s'écrie le petit groupe.

_ Le nom de Manticore a une signification. Le Manticore est un monstre mythologique. Les descriptions divergent mais la plus courante est un monstre au corps de lion, à la queue de scorpion et au visage humain entouré de sa crinière. Et comme vous le voyez, Manticore a respecté la tradition.

_ Ça, ils l'ont respecté la tradition, confirme Sketchy qui arrive au bras d'une série X de quatorze ou quinze ans. Voila un monstre de plus pour la galerie des horreurs ! »

            Des dizaines d'yeux le fixent alors, lui lançant mentalement des éclairs. Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise, il se reprend :

« Je plaisantais ! 

_ Ouais, à d'autres, lance la série X en se dégageant. Moi, je me casse. Salut, gros naze ! »

            Sur ce, elle s'en va. Original Cindy se retient de hurler de rire. Max exprime alors ce que tout le monde pense :

« Je sais pas comment une fille peut vouloir de toi, mais là, tu l'as fait fuir définitivement. Ça t'apprendra à les prendre au berceau.

_ Bon, s'impatiente Logan, on peut en revenir au sujet, s'il vous plait. Là, le mutant est inconscient mais je doute de ces bonnes intentions quand il se réveillera. »

            En effet, le mutant qui occupe les esprits gît sur le sol, inconscient. Réalisant qu'ils l'observent depuis dis bonnes minutes comme le feraient des scientifiques de Manticore, ils se sentent soudain honteux et se précipitent pour l'installer sur un lit. Là, Joshua s'occupe de lui et essaie de le ramener à lui.

            Max prend la parole, se souvenant des dernières paroles de Logan :

« Logan, pourquoi dis-tu que tu doutes de ses bonnes intentions ?

_ Premièrement parce que Manticore signifie « mangeur d'hommes » ou « trancheur d'homme ». Deuxièmement, parce qu'au Moyen-Âge, on l'apparentait au Diable, faisant souffrir ses victimes avant de les dévorer pour satisfaire son appétit de chair humaine. Et enfin, parce que les adjectifs qui le qualifient sont « cannibale » « sanguinaire » « sauvage » et « impossible à dompter ». Dois-je continuer ?

_ Euh, non, c'est bon, répond Sketchy. Bon… C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais… Je vais aller chercher un trou où me cacher ! Salut tout le monde et amusez-vous bien ! »

            Sur ce, le blond déguerpit.

***

« Bon, on sera plus tranquille, déclare Alec. Logan, tu penses qu'il va être comme ça à son réveil ?

_ J'en sais rien. Mais je préfère me méfier. Les informations que j'ai trouvé l'apparentent au Mal suprême. Son visage d'homme, doux et paisible est là pour tromper les imprudents afin qu'il puise les dévorer.

_ Ouais, en gros, il est comme les scientifiques de Manticore. Ils sont humains d'apparence mais par derrière, ils t'injectent un rétrovirus, conclut Max.

_ On peut voir ça comme ça… acquiesce Logan. Mais les scientifiques de Manticore n'ont pas un dard mortel.

_ Y commence sérieusement à me foutre les boules ce truc, lance Original Cindy. J'aimerais qu'il me fasse un câlin.

_ On ne devrait pas l'attacher ? demande Alec.

_ Non, je ne pense pas, explique Max, pas la peine de l'énerver en lui rappelant Manticore, surtout qu'on n'a pas de cordes assez puissantes pour retenir un tel molosse. Et Dieu sait que la colère donne une force incroyable. N'est-ce pas Joshua ?

_ Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesce celui-ci. Je lui en ai mis plein la gueule à White !

_ Joshua ! Qui est-ce qui t'apprend à parler comme ça ? le fâche-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ C'est Alec. Y dit aussi « Je mettrai bien un… »

            Alec lui met une mains une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de dire la fin, rétorquant que ce sont des grossièretés outrageantes.

« Ouais, on va dire ça, lance Original Cindy. Bon, on s'éloigne du sujet là. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le minou ?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoue Max. L'attacher serait dangereux mais ne pas le faire l'est tout autant s'il est dangereux. Si on l'attache, il se croira encore à Manticore et nous prendra pour ses ennemis parce qu'on le séquestre. Mais si on ne l'attache pas et qu'il est déjà notre ennemi, alors on est cuit.

_ Mais vous ne l'avez jamais vu à Manticore ? s'enquiert Logan.

_ Inconnu au bataillon, déclare Max. Mais Joshua est le plus vieux d'entre nous. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

_ Non, petite sœur. Jamais.

_ Bizarre que personne n'en est jamais entendu parler. Vous ne trouvez pas ? demande Original Cindy. »

            Personne ne peut répondre car Gem hurle. Tout le monde se précipite dans sa chambre. Il la trouve sur le sol, en pleurs. Les draps du berceau improvisé taillé dans un tonneau jonchent le sol. 

« Quelqu'un... Est venu… Il a pris… J'étais parti réchauffer son biberon… »

            Elle ne peut terminer mais tout le monde a compris. Max se penche vers elle et la prend dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas pu le sauver… J'ai failli… sanglote la jeune mère.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, la console Max. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. 

_ J'aurais du laisser quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

_ On va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas. »

            Elle fait signe à Cindy de prendre sa place et va parler dans une autre pièce avec Logan.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demande Logan.

_ Ça dépend, tu penses à quoi ?

_ Je pense que c'est un coup de White.

_ Alors, on pense la même chose. Et toi, tu penses comme moi ?

_ On va le trouver et lui faire cracher des aveux.

_ Exactement. Et aussi lui faire cracher ses dents.

_ C'est parti, conclut Logan. »

            Cependant, ils oublient un détail. Et ce détail apparaît à l'embrasure de la porte où ils l'ont laissé, avec sa crinière et son dard mortel. Et ce problème en question à l'air en pleine forme…

*** **_A suivre_** ***

            Voila ! La première partie est terminée. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous lirez la suite. Je ne vais pas vite car j'attends les rediffusions de M6 de la première saison car je n'en ai vu que quelques épisodes et j'ai quelques lacunes !

            C'est tout pour cette fois,

@+,

TK


End file.
